The Randomizer Pokemon Mole
=Season 1 Winnings *In Challenge #1, players must jump for a bag. Based on a draw of numbers, 5 Pokemon would be jumping for a bag of fake money. Each bag of real money contains $5,000. If the fake money bag is grabbed, the Mole's pot will gain $5,000 for each grabbed fake bag. If a player fails to grab a bag at all, that player adds $2,500 to the Mole's pot. *Order of who jumped: Flygon, Clefable, Poliwag, Hawlucha, Cradily, Honchkrow, Froslass, Grovyle, Minun, Wooper, Espancie, Talonflame. **Clefable, Poliwag, and Minun are the only ones to grab a bag. Clefable got '''$5,000''' for the group pot, while Poliwag and Minun got '''$10,000''' for the Mole's pot. The rest, for failing, got '''$22,500''' for the Mole's pot. **Espancie, Hawlucha, and Honchkrow were the other 3 chosen to grab fake money. *In Challenge #2, players were separated into 4 different groups. **Finders were Clefable, Cradily, Froslass, Poliwag, and Talonflame. **Guessers were Flygon, Honchkrow, Minun, and Wooper. **Time keepers were Grovyle and Espancie. **The outcast and therefore excempt is Hawlucha. *Finders must find items, Guessers must guess the clues on which items are correct, Time keepers give time. *The Finders found 10 out of 13 items. **Clefable found 3, Cradily found 1, Froslass, Poliwag, and Talonflame found 2 each. *Guessers must find out which 5 items are correct. For each correct item at the end of time or 2 guesses, they receive $5,000. For each incorrect, the Mole receives $5,000. **On their first guess, 1 out of 5 items were correct. *Time Keepers...... run out of time. *$5,000 was won by the Group. $20,000 was won by the Mole. *In Challenge #3, the players are separated into four different teams. Each team has its own method of transportation. They must collect objects and return them to home base within 90 minutes. First team to do so wins exemption and $15,000 for the group pot. Any other on-time arrival with the objects will earn $5,000 per team. Any arrivals after 90 minutes will get $5,000 to the Mole's pot. **Team 1 rides by bike. Flygon and Froslass are on this team. **Team 2 gets the red car. Hawlucha, Wooper, and Cradily are on this team. Hawlucha is driving. **Team 3 gets the blue car. Grovyle, Espancie, and Poliwag are on this team. Grovyle is driving **Team 4 must ride by taxi driven by a non-contestant. Clefable, Talonflame, and Honchkrow are on this team. *All teams successfully arrived within 90 minutes, earning a total of '''$30,000''' for the group. **First Place: Red Car. Second Place: Blue Car. Third Place: Bike. Fourth Place: Taxi. Hawlucha, Wooper, and Cradily win exemption! *In Challenge #4, players must have selected a bandanna to wear. Each color has two bandannas except for one white bandanna. **Red Team: Talonflame and Froslass. **Blue Team: Espancie and Flygon. **Green Team: Hawlucha and Cradily. **Yellow Team: Wooper and Grovyle. **Puple Team: Honchkrow and Clefable. **White Team: Poliwag. *There are 5 chests upstairs and 5 chests downstairs, each containing an amount of money. Players are told that the Mole knows which chest has how much. Every team must go either upstairs or downstairs and open one chest. Poliwag, as white team, must go to either one and open the rest of the unopened chests in that room, and the money in those chests will be given to the Mole's Pot except for the final chest Poliwag opens which will go to the Group Pot. All teams are secluded from each other and they do not know what choices are made or how much has been made. They can only see what chests have already been chosen. **Red Team: Talonflame and Froslass. They go downstairs and open up '''$10,000'''! **Blue Team: Espancie and Flygon. They go upstairs and open up '''$1,000'''! **Green Team: Hawlucha and Cradily. They go downstairs and open up '''$7,500'''! **Yellow Team: Wooper and Grovyle. They go downstairs and open up '''$5,000'''! **Puple Team: Honchkrow and Clefable. They go downstairs and open up '''$8,000'''! **White Team: Poliwag. She goes upstairs and sees 4 unopened chests. The first 3 she opens goes to the Mole, and the last one goes to the group. She opens '''$2000, $3000, $2500,''' totaling '''$7,500''' for the Mole. The final chest contains '''$6,000'''! *In Challenge #5, players were put into two teams of 5. Listeners and Speakers. A Speaker would have to direct their blindfolded Listener through a maze while they gather puzzle pieces. As soon as the Listener goes through the finish line, they were not allowed to contact with their Speaker anymore and they must put the puzzle together themself. Each puzzle piece correctly put on gets $2,000 for the Group. Any unfinished spots gain $2,000 to the Mole. **Listeners: (1) Talonflame, (2) Cradily, (3) Hawlucha, (4) Honchkrow, (5) Froslass. **Speakers: (1) Grovyle, (2) Clefable, (3) Flygon, (4) Poliwag, (5) Wooper. **Grovyle guides Talonflame, Clefable guides Cradily, Flygon guides Hawlucha, Poliwag guides Honchkrow, and Wooper guides Froslass. *All players brought back all of their puzzle pieces. They must put together all 8 pieces correctly within three minutes, still blindfolded. **Talonflame gets 7/8 - $14,000 **Cradily gets 4/8 - $8,000 **Hawlucha gets 2/8 - $4,000 **Honchkrow gets 5/8 - $10,000 **Froslass gets 3/8 - $6,000 **The Group gets a total of '''$42,000''' and the Mole gets '''$38,000'''. *In Challenge #6, players must dress to go to a fancy restaraunt. They all need to find button-down shirts, ties for men, and skirts for women. Bonus $1,000 per optional suit jacket. They are put in two teams of 3 and two teams of 2. Each team to arrive at the restaraunt get to eat and earn $5,000 per team. Every team to not arrive will be scored by how much they are wearing per PLAYER. If the player on the team has full clothes, $500 to the Mole. For each article of clothing missing it will be $1000 to the Mole. **Team 1- Grovyle, Honchkrow, Cradily. **Team 2- Hawlucha, Clefable, Froslass. **Team 3- Talonflame and Poliwag. **Team 4- Wooper and Flygon. *All teams successfully made it back in this order: Team 2, Team 3, Team 1, Team 4. **5 came back with suit jackets. Wooper, Talonflame, Flygon, Honchkrow, and Grovyle all wore suit jackets totaling an extra $5,000 to the pot. Execution Chart *Cradily took a bribe for $40,000 to leave the game. However, since he was not the lowest score, the quiz results still went on. Execution Chart (Template)